


Yellow Truck

by Joy_Ars



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy_Ars/pseuds/Joy_Ars
Summary: 现实向中篇，破镜重圆。八年前是炮友，彼此动心但不知道。八年后在一场告别赛重新碰面，故事能否重新续写？“We are here in the yellow truck, a road ahead of us and nothing but opportunities.”
Relationships: Mikel Arteta/Robin van Persie
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

走到地下停车场，抬眼就看到靠在车门边吊儿郎当玩着手机的人。其实不算意外，阿尔特塔和范佩西之间近来维持着一种奇妙的平衡。这样一种默契，是从一场告别赛开始的。

他承认他想念范佩西的肉体，谁会不想念呢。在他与范佩西短暂而又漫长的一年队友时光里，他们除了比赛、谈论足球，就是在做爱。他对范佩西更多的记忆是昏暗的播放室中无人顾及的球赛录像，光影打在荷兰人坚实的肌肉上，他俯下身子含住自己的耳钉，温热而又刺痛。

"My vice-captain。"范佩西喜欢高潮过后在他耳边呢喃。

他是他一个人的副队长，是范佩西最后的阿森纳时光里唯一的依靠。

也许是开始得过于理所应当，一场胜利、一次醉酒、一夜良宵，所以当结束的时候，事情好像也意外显得顺利。阿尔特塔靠在墙边，八月的北威州闷热异常，让他有些喘不过气来。他低着头，一双双染渍的球鞋在自己眼前划过，手指耐心地敲击着墙面，终于在队伍末尾抓住了那个人。

阿塞纳从身边走过时悄悄地带上了更衣室的门，把一切的嘈杂和欢笑隔绝在了门的另一面。

兴许是刚踢完友谊赛，开口时的声音沙哑得让阿尔特塔自己都感到惊讶，他清了清嗓子，荷兰人正低头看着他。

“你做好决定了吗？”他尽量让自己显得随意一些。就像每一次默许的缠绵之后努力扮演一个情场老手一样，他摸不清自己在范佩西心里的定位，所以更不想显得自己有多么在意这段关系。

“抱歉。”范佩西说，低头看着他的眼睛。范佩西总是这么真诚，说如果他不喜欢随时可以结束时是这样，现在对他道歉依然是这样。

他点了点头，自顾自地走回更衣室。

事情好像就是这么简单地结束的。范佩西离开伦敦的那天，甚至还是他开车送去机场的，阿穆尼亚也在，所以气氛算不上沉闷。离开时范佩西给了他一个拥抱，比任何一次进球庆祝都要久，久到仿佛一个世纪。

这也许是范佩西最后一次拥抱他了，阿尔特塔想。

放开好像比拥抱花费了更多的力气，阿尔特塔定了定神，踮起脚揉揉范佩西的脑袋，就像以前一样。

“再见。”他说。

其实距离下一个拥抱并不算太久，只是他实在不喜欢那身曼联球衣，暗红格子，跟餐布似的，他心里腹诽着。

再然后范佩西一个人去了土耳其，这次是从曼彻斯特直飞的，阿尔特塔没能送他。短短的一句祝福纠结再三也最终像其他草稿箱里的文字一样，没能飞越英吉利海峡送到范佩西的手里。

他刚到曼彻斯特的那几天，倒是收到了荷兰人的短信，说希望他能喜欢这座城市。阿尔特塔感到嫉妒，为伦敦感到嫉妒，醋意在胃部翻江倒海，他结结实实地在阿提哈德的训练场吐了，吓得瓜迪奥拉放了他半天假。

我和你可不一样，阿尔特塔想，却还是老老实实地道了谢。

阿尔特塔再次遇见范佩西是在孔帕尼的告别赛上。瓜迪奥拉对着名单抓耳挠腮，转头看到了自家正带队训练的助教，猛拍脑袋在纸上写下Mikel Arteta的名字。

这是故事重新开始的契机。

阿尔特塔是最后几个进更衣室的人，身旁的瓜迪奥拉在进门的时候十分顺手地搭上了他的肩膀。不自在的感觉从脊柱直窜向大脑，但并不源于身旁的瓜迪奥拉，而是来自瓜迪奥拉招手叫来的人。

“我们一个月前刚见过。”阿尔特塔不知道这句话是说给他听的还是给范佩西，他点了点头，对着范佩西勉强挤出一个微笑。

瓜迪奥拉后知后觉地问到：“我记得你们以前是队友？”

“我和Miki配合很默契。” 范佩西说这句话的时候是看着阿尔特塔的。荷兰人的头发比起上一次见面又白了不少，不过他在阿森纳时就是这样。荷兰人枕在他的腿上看书时，他总会略带怜惜地拨弄着范佩西的头发，感叹道：“少白头呐。”

“做过一年的队友......”阿尔特塔想了想又别扭地加上两个字，“......而已。”

范佩西在哪里都是耀眼夺目的，阿提哈德球场也不例外。

现在这个耀眼的人正径直向阿尔特塔走来。有那么一刻回忆和现实交叉着在阿尔特塔眼前闪现，墨蓝色的球衣、红白的球衣，11号的V.PERSIE、10号的V.PERSIE，他们同时走向他，说：

“Miki。”

阿尔特塔呆立在原地，看着荷兰人的嘴一张一翕，球场太吵了，但他还是从范佩西的口型看到他在叫自己的名字。陌生而又熟悉的感觉束缚着他的双手双脚，直到卡希尔走到他的身边，手掌轻贴着他的背，推着他走上前，他才鼓起勇气握住了范佩西的手。

短暂的触碰，然后分开，却仿佛抽走了阿尔特塔所有的力气。

“很漂亮的进球。”他用只有自己听得见的声音说，然后从赶来庆祝的队友中仓皇逃出。

赛后吉格斯提议去附近的酒馆喝几杯，阿尔特塔指了个好去处，离球场不远，他和教练组曾在那儿一起看过阿森纳和切尔西的足总杯半决赛，德啤很地道，周围也方便停车。

范佩西从比赛结束就没怎么出声，坐在角落闷头喝了很多酒，多到卡希尔不得不起身，架着范佩西的胳膊，说：“我看这家伙得先回酒店了。”众人喝得尽兴，挥挥手和范佩西道别，继续投入刚才的话题。

架着酒鬼路过阿尔特塔时，卡希尔拍了拍他：“有点沉，帮个忙？”

卡希尔不至于架不住范佩西的，但阿尔特塔还是点头应下，一同和在座的各位道了别。把人摔进了车后座，卡希尔拍拍手说要回去续摊，还不忘对着阿尔特塔挤挤眼睛。

阿尔特塔张了张嘴没说什么，叉腰看看睡得不省人事的范佩西，又看看那边走得快没影的卡希尔，摇摇头坐上驾驶座，才发现忘记问卡希尔酒店的地址了。

明明可以打电话问的，但阿尔特塔系上了安全带，一脚油门，开向了自己家。

“Miki，带我回家。”车停下的时候范佩西已经恢复了些意识，一身酒气，醉醺醺地挂在阿尔特塔的身上，俨然没有了白天的精英作派。阿尔特塔一手扶着他的腰，费力地打开家门。

“你已经到了。”

“不是这里。”范佩西摇摇晃晃地朝客厅走去，转了个圈，和西班牙人面对面站着，有些困惑地歪着脑袋，“我们的家不是这里。”

家？或许他和范佩西曾经是有家的。

他们有一所只属于两个人的公寓，公寓不太大，地段倒是很好，出门步行五分钟就有一家评价不错的中餐馆，范佩西特别爱吃。房间不多，但是荷兰人执意空出来了一间作为放映室，多数时候这间房间被他们用来研究比赛录像，但偶尔、少有的几次，他们也会在难得没有训练的午后相拥着看一部电影。

范佩西总能淘到一些阿尔特塔从未听闻的冷门电影，大多是些老套的爱情片，大概是荷兰人用来调节气氛的，因为他们总会在电影还未结束时就忍不住纠缠在一起。有一部电影是阿尔特塔至今还记得的，故事内容是一个优秀的女孩叛逆地爱上了身患绝症的孤僻男孩，剧情有些老掉牙，但一个片段曾反复地在他脑海中出现。

男孩躺在他心爱的黄色卡车的车后板上，星空在缓慢地移动，卡车一点点挪向悬崖。  
阿尔特塔的心跳随着越来越紧凑的背景音乐怦怦地跳动。  
然后男孩在最后一刻钻进了驾驶座，卡车停了下来。几颗石子蹦跶着从悬崖滚落，他坐在静谧的车里，对岸是篝火和欢快的桑巴舞曲，还有他一见钟情的女孩。

现在这个画面又在他眼前循环播放，他踩着脑海中音符一点点走向范佩西。鼓点一下下地敲击着他的心脏，范佩西依然歪着脑袋看着他，这让他想起幼儿园里等妈妈接回家的孩子。阿尔特塔加快了脚步，婉转优雅的提琴声在投入熟悉怀抱的那一刻戛然而止。

“我不喜欢这里。”他听到范佩西委委屈屈的声音，“我也不喜欢看到你和他在一起。”

“你们看起来般配极了。”

“但只有我知道，你是属于我的。”

阿尔特塔堵住了范佩西喋喋不休的嘴，他们在黑暗中亲吻，苦涩而又甜蜜。范佩西近乎撕扯地褪去他的衣物，两个人齐齐倒向了不太大的沙发，沙发吱呀地发出声响，好像在控诉主人带回来一个没轻没重的酒鬼。

范佩西一手撑着坐垫，把阿尔特塔束缚在狭小的空间内，另一只手扯着自己的衬衫扣子。

这该死的酒鬼性感得要命，阿尔特塔想。

肉体大概是有记忆的，当范佩西进入他的身体，两人契合得就好像本该如此。喘息声和淫荡的水声在静谧的夜晚持续了许久，最后范佩西是抱着他入睡的，尺寸不小的那话还埋在西班牙人温热的甬道里。下体的粘腻感迫使阿尔特塔起身，分开时“噗嗤”的声响让西班牙人涨红了脸。

浴室内蒸腾的水汽给镜子蒙上了一层薄雾，阿尔特塔看着镜中不再年轻的躯体，八年光阴如白驹过隙，他们在各自的生活中成长，适应新的角色，像两条相交后互不干涉的直线。

可现在那种感觉又回来了，阿尔特塔摸着胸口伤痕。

是一种既想笑又想哭的感觉，阿尔特塔称之为爱。

范佩西是在接近正午时才醒来的，他盯着陌生的天花板发呆，有什么东西被打破了。原本只是想着趁这次告别赛的机会见阿尔特塔一面，但好像每次见面不擦枪走火就不是他们一样。

不是这样的，范佩西揉了揉眉心，剧情向他始料未及的方向驶去。

房门敲了几下之后被打开，阿尔特塔见范佩西已经醒了，说：“起来吃早饭。”比起前一晚的温存，少了些温度。范佩西不满意地撇撇嘴。

早饭是清淡的白粥，撒了些鸡精，飘着几片菠菜叶子。范佩西昨晚喝了酒，胃里难受得紧，喝下白粥果然好了不少，胃口大开又盛上了一碗。

阿尔特塔捧着茶杯，摩挲着杯口有所思，纠结了再三终于开口：“我没有和他在一起。”

“你说什么？”范佩西猛地咽下一口粥，烫得荷兰人挤出了眼泪。

“我说Pep。”阿尔特塔递上一杯冷水。

“我没有和Pep在一起。”

未完待续。


	2. Chapter 2

阿尔特塔前脚送走范佩西，后脚就接到了卡希尔的电话。

“他刚刚才回酒店。”卡希尔的声音听上去得意洋洋，“我是你的好哥们吧！”

卡希尔是最早知道他们俩关系的人之一，为此他甚至嘚瑟地在阿隆索面前炫耀过。事实上，自己的青梅竹马最初的确不在知情人的范围内，阿尔特塔虽然对他近乎无话不说，但自己的感情问题却难以启齿。

“Robin？”卡希尔第一次听说时兴奋地从沙发上跳了起来，“你是说那个Robin van Persie吗？”

阿尔特塔那时正站在阳台与范佩西挥手道别。荷兰人穿着一件素色衬衫，身姿挺拔，突如其来地对着自己的第三队长送出一个飞吻，而后自己有些害羞地挠挠头，上车离去。阿尔特塔示意电话那头的卡希尔小声一些，隐隐后悔自己的决定，别扭地嗯了一声。

“我还以为你会和Xabi……”卡希尔意识到了什么，话锋一转，“不过Robin是个很棒的人。”

“你很了解他？”

“至少他踢球很棒。”卡希尔补充道，“能被你喜欢的人应该也不会太赖。”

“我不知道我们之间算什么，我说不清，但我不太想结束。”阿尔特塔倒向还留有范佩西气味的床，依恋般地深吸一口气。

“是的，我不想结束。”

时间不该是个圆，更不该是个回路，但阿尔特塔好像走着走着又走到了同一个节点。但他对范佩西应该矫正的情愫却对负反馈充耳不闻。

“Tim，我不确定我和他现在这样算什么……”

“但你至少确定一件事。”

阿尔特塔安静听着电话那头的忙音，卡希尔停顿了许久。就好像硬币抛在空中时就能知道自己的决定一样，内心的声音和澳洲人的声音几乎同一刻传入阿尔特塔的耳蜗。

“你不想结束，对吧？”

挂断了卡希尔的电话，阿尔特塔坐在床边，阳光透过玻璃窗洒进来，今天的曼彻斯特是难得的好天气。漫无目的地，手指在各个社交平台游走，不停地刷新，界面却只停留在卡希尔今早更新的动态，是关于昨晚的友谊赛的。

或许我也该发一条，阿尔特塔想。不过在那之前，他还有一件事要做。

他的搜索记录里常年高挂着范佩西的名字，事实上，如果有什么新的词条在那之上，他甚至会毫不犹豫地删掉。这是他固执的、奇怪的、无人知晓的小习惯。但就算如此，他并没有关注范佩西的社交账号，任何一个都没有。

不出所料，荷兰人在昨晚就发了相关的动态：“......很高兴能见到一些老朋友还有很多优秀的球员......”

我算老朋友，还是优秀球员？阿尔特塔想。

他反复编辑着想要发送的照片，却始终没能把自己和范佩西框在一张1x1的照片里，他们隔得太远了，隔着赛义夫、隔着卡希尔、隔着吉格斯......隔着许多许多。

我可以是老朋友，也可以是优秀球员，阿尔特塔想，但不会是其他更多的了。毕竟荷兰人不管是过去还是现在，从未对他说过爱。

他无奈地按下了发送键。

自那之后，范佩西开始频繁地出现在他的生活里，或者说，他和卡希尔的社交生活里。因为工作的关系，卡希尔过去就偶尔会来曼彻斯特，阿尔特塔会和他相约在自家的花园烧烤或是在市中心的日料店吃上一顿。而现在，澳洲人突然多了一个拖油瓶。

“好久不见。”范佩西站在卡希尔身后不好意思地挠挠头，手上还拎着一瓶红酒。

“工作原因刚好碰上了。”卡希尔对着阿尔特塔眨巴眨巴眼睛，身后的范佩西并看不见。他和荷兰人现在都从事着评论员的工作，让这个理由看起来无可厚非，“想着你们也认识，不如一起来蹭一顿烧烤。”

“我最近正想着你什么时候有空呢。”阿尔特塔请二人进门，顺手接过范佩西的酒，有些年头，看来是荷兰人珍藏已久的。他没问范佩西为什么工作时还带着酒，只是让他们随便坐，自己先去酒窖放下礼物。

再回到客厅时，范佩西正靠着玻璃门，门外是在花园里蠢蠢欲动的阿尔特塔家的狗。阿尔特塔是大约几星期前开始养狗的，显然助教生活实在不够忙碌和充实。

“他对你的狗产生了兴趣。”卡希尔像个主人般打开冰箱，里头一如既往的空空如也，只立着几罐孤零零的咖啡，“该死的，Mikel你平时都是怎么过日子的？我得去趟超市补点东西，车钥匙借我一下？”

阿尔特塔对卡希尔的抱怨习以为常，头朝门口的方向点了点，卡希尔熟练地拿起钥匙，背身冲范佩西和阿尔特塔挥挥手。显然，澳洲人又想故技重施，当个“称职的”好兄弟。

“为什么不让它进来？”门外的狗狗挠着玻璃门，发出滋啦的声响，仿佛在附和范佩西一般。

“它干了坏事。”阿尔特塔说着还是打开了门，小家伙（或者应该说是大家伙）立着耳朵心满意足地摇晃着它的尾巴，“它竟然敢在我的战术图上撒尿！”

范佩西哈哈大笑，蹲下身子，摸着大家伙精瘦的身体，如果范佩西没记错的话，这种犬叫做杜宾犬，看着凶神恶煞的，脾气倒是很好，对着自己这样的陌生人倒也不吼不叫，甚至亲昵地蹭过来。

“它叫什么名字？”

等了一会儿并没有听到西班牙人的回应，范佩西抬起头，看到阿尔特塔涨红着脸，直到四目相对才缓缓地吐出几个字：“Robin。”

“嗯？怎么了？”

“我的意思是......它叫Robin。”

有一种异样的感觉在范佩西的心里升腾，像是汽水剧烈摇晃之后喷薄而出的气泡咕噜咕噜地填满了他整颗心脏。他对着西班牙人露出了标准的八颗牙式微笑：“我说它怎么和我这么亲呢。上次来的时候好像没有看见它？”

他知道了，阿尔特塔想。至少在上一秒之前，他从未在范佩西面前表现出自己有多么依赖他。他总是尽量得让自己看上去和范佩西一般随意，他千遍万遍地告诉自己，我没有特殊的权利，范佩西在我之前有过床伴，在我之后亦有过，我不该奢求更多。但那晚脆弱的范佩西又好像让他看到了那么点希望。现在，这点希望在阿尔特塔看到范佩西的笑容之后变成一颗飞速膨胀的气球。

“前段时间刚养的。”这也许是我今年做过最正确的决定。

“唔，长得是不是也和我挺像的？”范佩西把头凑到另一个Robin的旁边，开玩笑似地说。Robin 2号配合地歪着脑袋，和荷兰人头抵着头，圆滚滚的眼睛看着主人，殷切地等待着回答。

“......你比它好看。”

那天晚上，范佩西是和卡希尔一起道别的。阿尔特塔靠在门边，直到黑色轿车化为一个小点才缓缓关上门。家犬听话地凑过来拿鼻子拱了拱兴致不高的主人。

嘴里还含着一本湿漉漉的笔记本。

之后的几次聚会，拖油瓶总是很安分守己，每次来都贴心地带着小礼物，或是红酒、或是荷兰鲱鱼，总之是些很对阿尔特塔胃口的玩意儿。他们有时候会饭后小酌几杯，但多是三个人一起，而后范佩西会和卡希尔一起道别。看上去就像是普通朋友的聚会，而那次出格的夜晚好像又似过去无数个夜晚一样被荷兰人埋藏在某个角落，细心地填平。

或许他只是想为那晚道歉，阿尔特塔想。那天迅速膨胀的气球又像是被银针戳了一个小口，飞快地、病恹恹地瘪了下去。

阿尔特塔并不总是这么阴晴不定、惴惴不安的。甚至多数时候他是个自信、坚定、明确的西班牙人，这也是瓜迪奥拉欣赏他的原因之一，但好像任何关于范佩西的问题都是特例。

当范佩西再一次按响阿尔特塔的门铃时，阿尔特塔决心要问个清楚。

范佩西围着围裙的样子还是挺像个家庭煮夫，但笨拙的切片手法暴露了他不太下厨的事实。阿尔特塔靠在料理台边，看着范佩西小心翼翼地片下厚度不一的土豆。卡希尔带着他的狗出去遛弯儿了，所以房子内显得异常安静，只剩下荷兰人“噔噔”切菜的声音。

“你是不是不太喜欢我？”当委屈而又略带娇嗔的语调打破这份宁静时，阿尔特塔自己也被吓了一跳。他从未这么和人说过话，事实上，现在他听上去像个无理取闹的小姑娘。

菜刀磕在砧板上发出不大不小的声响，范佩西急促地在围裙上蹭了蹭擦干手，还未碰上阿尔特塔的肩膀又放下，看上去慌张而又局促：“你怎么会这么想？”

“你每次都不留下。”阿尔特塔低着脑袋，看到范佩西穿着毛茸茸的拖鞋，上面印着一只小狗，显得滑稽又可爱。这是母亲在他搬来曼彻斯特时寄给他的东西之一，和他脚上印着猫咪的拖鞋看上去相配极了。阿尔特塔为这微不足道的和谐而感到一瞬间的满足，而后又为自己的卑微忿忿不平，颇为恼怒地强调，“每次。”

下巴被范佩西勾起，然后是突如其来的亲吻。阿尔特塔先是瞪大眼睛，惊讶于范佩西大胆的举动，随后顺从地勾住范佩西的脖子，踮起脚尖。荷兰人推开砧板，托住他的臀部把他抱上料理台，冰冷的大理石板让阿尔特塔迫不及待地更加贴近唯一的热源，双腿缠住范佩西结实的腰。

范佩西进入他时，两个人都不自觉发出满足的叹息。料理台的边缘着实硌得阿尔特塔有些难受，阿尔特塔哼哼唧唧地抱紧范佩西的脖子，把整个重量都交给荷兰人。荷兰人将其抱下，贴心地将一只手隔在阿尔特塔的腰部和料理台之间，另一只手抬起阿尔特塔的左腿，让西班牙人不得不以一种单脚站立的方式接受范佩西炙热的冲击。

阿尔特塔在意识尚清醒时费力地发消息给卡希尔， 让他在外面多转会儿，卡希尔会意回了个OK。范佩西不满于身下人的三心二意，狠狠地朝着敏感点撞击，西班牙人的叫声一下子变了调，软糯而又尖细。

托范佩西的福，Robin 2号今天在外头玩过了瘾，回到家里瘫倒在木制地板上一动不动。卡希尔料到了厨房的一片狼藉，在回来的路上顺便打包了附近中餐馆的小菜作为晚饭。范佩西不以为意地和卡希尔讨论着最近的比赛，显得阿尔特塔倒像是个安静的客人。

一切都是那么自然而然，范佩西靠在门边和澳洲人挥手道别，转身亲吻着阿尔特塔的脸颊，问阿尔特塔有没有多余的睡袍和洗漱用具。他们在阿尔特塔柔软的床上、在湿漉漉的浴室里继续着厨房内的缠绵。

这种奇妙的平衡维持到阿尔特塔回到伦敦乃至如今。阿尔特塔是在等待搬家公司的早晨收到来自范佩西的祝贺的。他并没有事先告知荷兰人，自那次留宿之后，荷兰人好像又变得和过去一般，他们接吻、上床，但他们很少在没有情欲的驱使下正常相处，就像是拼图缺了一角，阿尔特塔感到不安，甚至有些怀念范佩西在傍晚和他道别的那些日子。

他打开ins，发完回到阿森纳的第一条动态。手机震动了足足有十分钟，多是来自老队友们和好友们的祝福。拉姆塞遗憾地说差一点就能在你的手下踢球了；沃尔科特的字里行间透露着喜悦，阿尔特塔都能想象出他高兴蹦起的样子；桑托斯在道喜后发来一张图片，是范佩西点赞阿森纳官推的截图，问他俩是不是终于和好了，有没有空一直吃顿饭；瘦高的德国人说期待能一起让阿森纳重回正轨......

阿尔特塔视线有些模糊，他拨通熟悉的电话号码，一字一句郑重其事地说到：

“曾经我们没有做到的事情，我会努力达成。”

“我希望你，Robin van Persie 可以作为一个见证者。”


End file.
